Belladonna Rue
= Belladonna Rue = Known Information A former priestess of Mentor, former fighter and current 2nd to the ambassador for the Celestine Empire, Belladonna Rue is also known as "the lady in blue." Belladonna's best qualities are her shield abilities, her channeling skills, and her desire to make friends. Belladonna dose not remember much about her past life before Tear, so far she has regained memories about an Abby full of girls her age, a very struck and scary woman who might have raised her, and the feelings of helping others. Though, thanks to Lady Tethra, she learned much more about her past. She even has a legend behind her (one that is kept secret by the people who sent her on said mission). After some important (but unfortunate choices), Belladonna agreed to make a pact with Pherion, The First of the Efendal House Del'Festre, in exchange for information that she believed would help the town. Her worry about what he may do to the Returned was shorted lived though, as a group of (mostly) unknown Returned ended The First's life with a God Candle. The after effects of his death are not fully known, but she has been left with a brand, a shadow abomination that follows her, and a vague fear that she is still connected to him. The Legend of Belladonna Rue; Belladonna Rue was a gifted, devout priestess of Mentor. Her order trained her from childhood to fulfill the promise of her birth &deatory a great threat that would arise in the Age of Zyte. As she came to the end of her training, she was sent forth with a party of similarly trained & prepared heroes to face the threat. She succeeded, but at the cost of her own life. Some say that fate was what she had trained for, but others say that she was felled too early. No one but Destiny, Weaver of the Fates, can know for certain. Status -Fighters Guild member -Grand Master Channelor -Member of the Guard -Shield maiden - Allies * Giovanni * Mieletassa * Kenrin * Waylon * Drengr * Cerisa * Lady Tethera * Tiran *Da’Fen Vehnan *Lumar Dubois *Tralen Sarmyar *Dal-ar (fka Nameless) *Bassanio Enemies *none (so far) Obituaries Rumors *D+B= <3 *Belladonna loves flowers. *Rumor has it, Belladonna loves all things blue. *Belladonna is going to become a manager for The Midnight Stag. *Rumor has it Belladonna is actually a half-demon, and that's why she's been avoiding Caera at all costs. *Belladonna's dresses all look the same because she found a really good deal on 300 yards of fabric. *Rumor has it, Belladonna once saved a wounded Ayan, unaware who he really was. *Belladonna is V * Rumor has it, that Belladonna's most famous combat technique is the "Resurrection Suplex" Quotes * "You could have had some food, if you had asked instead of taking.....No! you may not have it just cause you said please now!" * "Oh Gods Why!!" * "Please do not die!" * "Welcome to Port Frey. I'm sorry your here but we are glad to have you."